


Nurse Me

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. He's rescued now he needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Me

Adam looked around him, recognizing the playground form his childhood. It had been a while since he had been here. Centuries spent in the cage with Lucifer and Michael using him as their little plaything. Now, he was back in his own personal heaven. Not exactly what he thought was going to happen to him.

”My sister took pity on you. It took most of her power to raise you from the Cage.”

Adam looked over his shoulder to see a blonde man dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a tshirt. Not what he expected from an angel. “So, what do you want from me?”

“Nothing.”

Adam laughed at that. None of the angels had said that to him. They all wanted to use him for some reason or another. Nothing came without a price for him. He really should have listened to his brothers. “You guys always want something from me.”

”Well, not this time. My sister wanted to help you and she did. She sent me here as well. To help you.”

”I don’t need help from any of you.” Adam ignored the man as he sat down next to him on the bench.

”You need someone here to help you. I know you’ve felt it clawing at your mind.”

”Who are you?”

”My name is Samandriel.”

”Why are you here?”

”To help you. You’ll need me. To deal with what you have gone through, you will need someone to help you. Plus, I owe my sister for saving me.”

Adam didn’t flinch as Samandriel placed a hand over his and he felt warmth flow through him. Not scorching heat like from The Pit, but warmth. The type you feel when somebody hugs you tightly and you can feel their love. Adam looked down at the man’s pale hand. It was warm and he honestly felt comfy sitting here next to the angel.

Adam took a deep breath. He really didn’t trust anyone anymore, but it wasn’t like he could just turn back time and try everything over again. “Are you going to stay here?”

“For as long as you need me.”


End file.
